Cortejo
by mergugus
Summary: Siempre ha sido difícil conquistar a un Black, pero la más pequeña de todas ha decidido no dejarse impresionar por ningún intento de un joven Malfoy. (Puede que continúe, pero más a futuro)


-¿No te parece mono?

Narcissa giró la cabeza para ver a quién se refería su amiga. Su cabellera, larga y rubia como la suya contrastaba con el equipo verde, plata y negro de Quidditch. En su mano izquierda levantaba la copa y en la otra agarraba a una morena por la cintura. Aunque solo le pudiera ver parte de la espalda debido a la multitud que le rodeaba a él y al resto del equipo, no dudaba que tendría esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. No soportaba verla, la utilizaba cada vez que se sentía superior a alguien. Con Bellatrix no la solía usar nunca, dudaba que se atreviera, y con su otra hermana no tenía relación alguna... Pero con ella. La veía como una inferior por el hecho de ser unos años más joven que él, cuando la miraba ponía esa sonrisa con toques pícaros y sus ojos se convertían en los de un cazador. Todavía no había logrado borrársela cuando le rechazó públicamente el otro día, sólo había supuesto la línea de inicio en esta estúpida cacería. Lucius volvió su cara y al verla la guiñó un ojo.

\- Me parece un mono. Si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes de helarme aquí afuera.

Consiguió esquivar a su hermana discutiendo con Rodolphus y a varias chicas que coqueteaban con los demás jugadores, pero unas que luchaban por sujetar la escoba de Lucius la empujaron y calló de lleno en un charco de barro. Por unos instantes se quedó quieta, esperando a que las risas empezaran, pero estas no venían. Nadie parecía haberse percatado. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a los vestuarios de los equipos. Tubo suerte de que se metiera en los de Slytherin, ya que los jugadores seguían muy ocupados en el campo celebrando la victoria. Se miró en el espejo, tenía barro por toda la cara y el pelo, la ropa estaba irreconocible e insalvable. No podía salir, sería un suicidio social, se lo recordarían hasta en el día de su boda, si conseguía casarse después de esto.

Oyó voces y pisadas que se acercaban al vestuario, rápidamente cogió las primeras ropas del banco y se metió en un baño. Las voces de los del grupo llenaron la habitación. Narcissa contuvo la respiración en dos ocasiones en las que las dos chicas del equipo entraron a cambiarse en los baños de al lado. Cuando quedaba poca gente oyó como se despedían.

\- Lucius, ¿No te vas a cambiar?

\- Creo que al final me cambié antes de venir aquí. Id yendo, ahora os alcanzo.

"Oh no" miró las ropas que tenía en las manos, no podía creerse que no hubiera cogido las de su hermana ni las de la otra chica, si no las "suyas". Unas pisadas se acercaron hasta la puerta.

\- Se que mis admiradoras se mueren por mis calzoncillos, pero coger toda la ropa es abusar.

Suspiró exasperada por su comentario, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas bajo el barro.

\- Malfoy eres un cretino.

\- Creo que no deberías hablar así a la persona que te puede acusar por ladrona. A parte de estar perdidamente enamorada de mi.

\- ¿Perdidamente qué-?

\- Rozando la obsesión, y la locura.

\- ¡Malfoy, si has venido aquí a decir semejantes tonterías te puedes largar!

\- Entonces quiero mi ropa.

Narcissa se cayó. No estaba en situación de pelear con él.

\- No puedo...

\- No te oigo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, seguro que estaba disfrutando mucho. Con su estúpida sonrisa.

\- No puedo devolvértela.

Respondió intentando quitar la furia de su voz.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

"Me ha visto. El muy desgraciado me ha visto caerme"

\- No tengo ropa limpia.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe este... incidente?

\- Lucius, si querías volver a verlo haber sacado una foto.

\- Vale, vale... Ábreme.

Narcissa dudó. No iba a poder irse de ahí y menos con sus ropas sin que él le viera de todas formas. Se tragó su orgullo y abrió. La recibió su sonrisa, que se ensanchó hasta que vio sus dientes y una carcajada salió de sus labios. Antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en las narices él puso su pie.

\- Si te vas a reír y no me vas a ayudar más te valdría-

\- Si si pequeña Black, ya paro. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo has acabado así?

\- ¿No me has visto?

\- Solo cuando te levantabas y huías. Al darme cuenta que eras tú, sabía que tenía que verlo cara a cara.

\- ¡Esto es culpa tuya cretino, y de todas esas descerebradas que no tienen un motivo mejor en la vida que lamerte el culo!

\- ¿Cuando me he acercado a ti y te he empujado?

\- ¡Han sido esas idiotas y tu escoba!

Parecía que Lucius intentaba contenerse pero una sonrisa se le escapaba cada vez que ella abría la boca.

-¿¡Qué!?

\- Es que nunca creí que hablaras así, siempre pensé que era Bellatrix la que había heredado el genio de los Blacks.

Narcissa lanzo un grito de rabia y desesperación y se abalanzó sobre él. Le tomó tan por sorpresa que ambos cayeron al suelo, y ella encima de él. Como no sabía muy bien que hacía, decidió atacar a lo mas preciado de Lucius, su cara. Restregó sus manos sobre su asombrado rostro hasta que él se las sujetó por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Contenta?

\- Hasta no verte igual de manchado que yo, no.

\- Bien, bueno, eso es una posibilidad. O dejarme con vida para que te pueda ayudar.

\- ¿Ayudar?

\- Quitarte el barro. ¿O es que te gustan ir provocando así?

Lucius terminó con una sonrisa lasciva. Entonces Narcissa miró la posición tan poco apropiada en la que se encontraban. Ella estaba sentada encima de él, con las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, estirada al tener todavía las manos en alto. A Lucius le estaba dando una buena vistas de su pecho, ya que la ropa húmeda estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Intentó liberarse de sus garras, pero él lo único que hizo fue sentarse cerrando la distancia que había entre ambos cuerpos, dejando poco hueco a la intimidad. Narcissa se había quedado sin palabras por el repentino movimiento. Él la sonrió y cuando parecía que iba a cerrar el resto de las distancias la levantó. Desconcertada, puso su cara de poker y lo miró.

\- Lo primero es lo primero. Quítate la ropa.

Esta vez Lucius estaba preparado y cogió su mano cuando ésta volaba hacia su cara.

\- Es broma, es broma... Primero te limpiaremos la cara.

Sacó su varita y limpió su cara y sus brazos.

\- Ahora quítate esa ropa y te daré mi uniforme de Quiddicth.

\- ¿Y por qué no me das tu uniforme normal?

\- Porque uno, te va a quedar más grande que este. Dos, si te ven desde lejos te pueden confundir con katty, la buscadora, tenéis el pelo parecido... Aunque el tuyo cuando no tiene barro es más claro. Y tres, me quiero cambiar, creo que me lo merezco después de haber ganado la copa, ¿no?

\- Eres un...

Narcissa siguió murmurando insultos mientras se cambiaba dentro del baño. Lucius le pasó la ropa y cogió el otro uniforme.

\- Lucius, ¿Tus zapatillas de Quiddicht serán enormes, no? Es que las mías están demasiado...

Lucius no parecía haberla escuchado, ni notado que acabara de salir del baño. Estaba muy concentrado en limpiarse la cara. Solo con los pantalones puestos. El limpio rostro de Narcissa adquirió un nuevo tono.

-¡Malfoy!

El llamado desvió la mirada hasta que la encontró por el espejo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me has escuchado?

Lucius miró al cielo y siguió con su cara.

\- Nooo...

Narcissa le cogió del hombro y le giró para que la mirara. La diferencia de altura chocó a Narcissa. No se consideraba una chica bajita, y dentro de unos años estaba segura que alcanzaría a Bellatrix, ya que a Andromeda la había pasado el año pasado. Pero Lucius le sacaba una cabeza y media. Bajó su barbilla hasta un punto cómodo y utilizó su hechizo. Notó como sus ojos recorrían cada rasgo de su cara y no su varita. Pudo controlar esta vez la subida del calor en su piel, pero sus ojos la pusieron nerviosa. Ella los había cerrado cuando él la había limpiado "Maldito engreído Malfoy... Intentando ponerme nerviosa hasta cuando le ayudo...". Al terminar él permaneció unos segundos más mirándola y luego giró la cabeza para mirarse al espejo sin apartase de ella.

\- No está mal... Claro que era un hechizo fácil.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y se fue a la zona de los bancos. Lucius la siguió después de ponerse la camisa y la corbata colgada al rededor del cuello.

\- Si sigues llevando esos zapatos te vas a poner mala.

\- No me digas.

\- Mmmm... Mis zapatos te vendrán enormes... Ponte estos calcetines, son los más gordos que tengo y mi zapatillas.

Mientras que terminaban de atarse los cordones y colocarse bien la ropa, Lucius ayudó a Narcissa para que no se le cayeran tanto los pantalones. Él propuso que fuera solo con la camiseta, que ya de por sí llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. pero Narcissa complementó su negación con algún que otro "pervertido" "guarro" "Sin vergüenza"...

\- Lucius... ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Mmm? Pueees... He visto que no tenía la ropa donde la dejé, me fijé en que en el suelo había varias huellas de barro que llevaban hacia la parte de los baños... Y relacionando con el hecho de que eres la única chalada de Slytherin que se tiraría a nadar en un charco de barro...

Narcissa le miró con ojos mordaces. Cuando intentó caminar se dio cuenta de que los zapatos eran demasiado grandes incluso rellenándolos por dentro. Trastrabilló pero Lucius la sujetó del brazo para equilibrarla.

\- No vas a poder caminar así.

\- ¿Y qué hago, vuelo?

\- Te puedo llevar yo.

\- ¡Ja! Creo que prefiero abrirme la cabeza con una escoba, gracias.

Con la cabeza lo más alta que podía, salió de los vestuarios. Lucius la seguía de cerca sin apartar los ojos de ella. Consiguió recorrer el estadio hasta la salida, pero la satisfacción en sí misma se esfumó al ver la cuesta que había hasta el castillo.

\- Si queremos llegar hoy súbete a mi espalda.

\- No, no... Lucius no creo que puedas... Es mucha la distancia de aquí hasta-

\- No me vengas tú también con el cuento de que estás gorda. Pero si no llega a ser por mi ropa y sales volando de verdad.

\- No Lucius de verdad que-

\- Maldita seas tú, las revistas de moda, las mujeres y...

Lucius levantó a Narcissa por las rodillas y por la espalda.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Vale! Por las barbas de Merlín iré a caballito, pero así no, que nos vas a matar en cualquier momento.

Lucius siguió refunfuñando entre dientes mientras que subía la cuesta con Narcissa en la espalda. Sin embargo se relajó cuando notó que ella soltaba una carcajada y apoyaba la cabeza en él.

Cuando Narcissa abrió los ojos estaban apunto de llegar a la sala común. Lucius habría entrado por otro camino ya que no se habían encontrado con nadie. Un peso desapareció dentro de ella. En la puerta, Lucius dejó bajarse a Narcissa y se giró para mirarla.

\- Ya puedes darme las gracias.

\- Gracias Lucius.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo mientras los ruidos de la celebración llegaban desde la habitación.

\- Creo que-

\- Y que no-

Dijeron a la vez. Narcissa se sentía más tímida al estar tan próximos.

\- Perdón tu primero.

\- No, no- Lucius la sonrió- Era para decirte que no se te olvide devolverme la ropa.

\- Ah. Eso.

Narcissa se puso más colorada, pero esta vez no de vergüenza. Lucius al ver el cambio repentino en su gesto fue a decirla algo, pero les interrumpieron dos personas que salían de la sala agarradas riéndose a pleno pulmón, bastante borrachas.

\- ¡Pero mira quién aparece! Malfoy ya creíamos que te habían raptado los de Rawenclawn a modo de venganza...

\- ¡Qué dices! ¿No ves que va con una chica, Bella? El muy...

\- ¿Narcissa?

Bellatrix parecía menos borracha que Rodolphus que más que sujetarla, se sostenía en ella. Narcissa aprovechó para girarse y decir rápidamente:

\- Gracias por todo otra vez Malfoy, mañana te devolveré tu ropa.

Y entró rápidamente con su ropa sucia entre los brazos hasta llegar a su habitación.

\- Chico, es como si hubiera visto un Colacuerno ¿Qué le has dicho?

Lucius miró a su amigo que apenas enfocaba su visión y luego a los ojos analizantes de Bellatrix, ella le dedicó su propia sonrisa sarcástica.


End file.
